


flower fields (and the bees that live there)

by noahloveszombies



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort No Hurt, Family Dynamics, Fix-It, Found Family, Platonic Relationships, Post-Festival, Protectiveness, big sister niki, i think, no beta we die like tubbo, takes place after the festival stream where niki tommy and tubbo team up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahloveszombies/pseuds/noahloveszombies
Summary: niki, tommy and tubbo finally get away from the war.or; niki becomes a big sister.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, None, if you ship real people i literally want you hunted for sport
Comments: 4
Kudos: 220





	flower fields (and the bees that live there)

Niki should've known a long time that this war would do no good.

But she was naive, and she allowed herself to be caught up in it, and she lost sight of what was really important. Lost sight of what she was so determined to fight for in the first place, and became just as obsessed with reclaiming Manburg as... well. As he had been.

She fought for her friends. She fought to protect the ones she held dearly, close to her heart, and she would defend them with all she had. With every last atom in her body that was still willing to fight, she would make sure they were safe.

Now, standing atop a hill, a faint melody playing in the open air, with two young boys stood at her side, Niki remembers why she joined this fight.

  
  
  


Tubbo and Tommy are good company. A bit overwhelming, and energetic, and they vastly contrasted her quieter, sweeter nature, but good company. A little color clashing didn't _really_ hurt anybody.

It had started pouring down with rain a few minutes ago, and Niki had taken that as her sign from the heavens to get a move on. The boys had insisted on bringing their jukebox, and she was okay with that. Keepsakes were important. They reminded you of what was important.

Idly, she brings her hand up to her chest, fingers ghosting over the pendant worn around her neck. It had been a gift. Though the man who gave it to her was certifiably mad, and the reason for her desertion of Manburg, and Pogtopia, and whatever middle ground was between it- the pendant remained a keepsake.

They would not give up on Wilbur, or Technoblade, or Manburg. But it wasn't safe for them there. This whole thing had gotten entirely out of hand, and all the trio wanted was a simple life. Hell, the boys were sixteen,  _ teenagers, _ and already much more mature than some of the grown men fighting this war. An upbringing swarmed with conflict was not one they deserved.

  
  
  


They had trudged through the elements for what felt like hours. Niki felt like she'd had an entire bucket of water dumped on her. Her clothes stuck to her skin, cold and wet and unpleasant, and her hair was knotted and tangled and filled with stray leaves, but onward she trekked. They had to be far.

To their credit, Tubbo and Tommy didn't complain much. They simply walked by her side, swords drawn, eyes darting around their surroundings- they were much too young to be so afraid of everything. Niki could only hope to reverse a fraction of the psychological damage, caused by countless deaths, murders, betrayals and close calls. 

Finally, in the middle of a flower forest, Tubbo had spoke.

"I like it here," he had mumbled, more to himself than to the other two, eyes following the bees flying from flower to flower. Niki stops to watch them buzz past busily, with a small smile on her face.

"It's nice," Niki replied. "Far, too. I think we could be safe here."

Tubbo grins. "I could start beekeeping again! There's so many!"

Tommy remained quiet, shoulders still tense. Niki quickly turns to Tubbo. "You can do that, if you want. I won't stop you." She tried to keep her tone as gentle as possible, only earning an even brighter smile from the boy. "I'll stay in eyesight, but- um, I think I'll go get wood. If we want to make a house, of course."

"Of course," she said, easily. "We'll keep an eye on you."

As soon as Tubbo wandered off, Niki looked up to Tommy- she found their height difference  _ baffling. _ "Is there anything on your mind?" she asked, careful not to sound like she was prying. From the corner of her eye, she remained watchful of Tubbo.

Tommy set his jaw, looking as if he was trying to concentrate on finding his words, before he spoke. "You know we'll never fully lose them," he finally huffs, after a while. "They'll notice we're gone, and track us down. We'll probably be on the move."

"And that's okay." Niki replies. "Wherever we have to go, we will be together. I figure the three of us combined could probably take Technoblade down."

That earns her a stilted laugh, awfully quiet compared to Tommy's usual loud, carefree laughter. It practically broke her heart to see him at his most guarded, anxious and stiff. His shoulders slumped slightly, sword falling limp in his hand, only gently clutched. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"I don't want to keep fighting." He sounded so  _ exhausted. _

Niki quickly got onto her tip toes to wrap her arms around him, and hoped for a moment, if at all, she could provide some sort of peace.

  
  
  
  


Turns out, they had wandered far enough, after all. Nobody from Manburg, or Pogtopia, or Dream's side of things (Niki was still unsure of his stance) came to bother them.

Tubbo looked after the bees. The backyard they had built was where he spent most of his time, either messing around with Tommy, or talking to the bees. It was almost as if they had bonded- they'd follow him inside the house, and swarm him whenever he got back from a trip, though they never stung.

At first, Tommy had been their acting guard dog, but after a while, let go of that fear. Watching him just be a kid again with Tubbo made Niki feel like the sun was shining right in her chest. Hearing that loud, happy laugh ring through the valley of flowers reminded her that they were going to be okay.

And if they still had bad days, full of paranoia and anxiety? If they woke from nightmares that felt so real, they needed a hand remembering where they were?

Niki was there.

She would protect the boys. Her boys. It was her turn to defend what she loved, not be shielded from all danger like an incapable princess. This time around, the damsel and her knights would be the ones causing the distress, and she would just so happen to know how to wield a sword.


End file.
